Kibou No Tsuki
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Era la mejor manera de evadir el pasado? ¿viviendo en él? Desde que ella no estaba conmigo... Todo había perdido sentido.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, no son propiedad mía. Ni vocaloid, Utauloid y lo que termine en "oid" son de mi autoria. Solo soy 100% creadora de la trama. esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el puro mero placer de escribir y leer.**_

_**¡ Disfrútalo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kibou No Tsuki<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sabía de ante mano que no éramos hermanos de sangre. Pero para mi ella, siempre fue mi hermanita pequeña, mi querida niña consentida, mi pequeña pluma azul. Ambos fuimos adoptados por nuestros padres, nos amaron, nos cuidaron y nos educaron de una manera increíble, enseñándonos siempre que, aunque no fuéramos hermanos de sangre, éramos hermanos de alma y corazón.

Fue así que ambos desarrollamos una enorme relación de hermandad y amistad. Fuimos muy unidos, los mejores amigos y cómplices en está vida. De solo recordarlo lagrimas traicionera y sonrisas nostálgicas cubren mi rostro.

.

.

.

La casa era totalmente diferente a como yo la recordaba. Extrañaba su risa, su mirada y sobre todo aquella inigualable alegría con la cuál podrías ser contagiado fácilmente.

Extrañaba mucho aquellos tiempos. Desde que ella partió, nada es igual.

¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué alguien tan vivo, tan feliz, tan… tan… joven, tuvo que partir?

Momentos como estos deseaba que ella estuviera conmigo, me abrazará y me diera las fuerzas que yo ya no encontraba por ningún lugar. Deseaba que su voz suave y cantarina me dijera _"Tranquilo Yuuma, todo estará bien" _ deseaba que al volver de cualquier lado su voz fuerte y suave se escuchará por todo el lugar _"¡Ya llegué!" _ Pero eso… Solo se quedaría en deseos. Nada era lo mismo, nada.

Mis padres, fingían que todo estaba superado, a dos meses de su muerte; pero sabía –mucho mejor que nadie- que sufrían al igual que yo, pero ellos "por mi bien" trataban de parecer fuertes y que, aunque les haya dolido la muerte de su hija, tenían que velar por el otro que les quedaba vivo. Algunas veces cuando era muy entrada la noche, podía escuchar claramente el llanto de mi madre, lamentándose y culpándose de la muerte de ella, y escuchaba claramente como mi padre entre sollozos trataba de calmarla y libarla de toda culpa.

Yo por mi parte no quería fingir. Me había afectado mucho la muerte de mi hermana que preferí dejar de estudiar. Estaba ya a casi anda de recibir mi titulo de licenciatura, y dejé todo, porque ya no sentía esa motivación. Ya no tenía caso tener un papel que certificará que era bueno en algo, si me iba a morir repentinamente como ella. Dejé de salir con mis amigos, corte a mi novia, dejé mi trabajo y me encerré en un mundo donde solo estaba yo y el recuerdo de ella. No salía de mi habitación y rara vez mis padres me veían. Al principio pensaron que era normal después de la perdida de ella. Pero con el paso de esos dos meses, se asustaron ante mi intacta actitud.

_-Yuuma…-_ pedía mamá del otro lado de la puerta.- _Hijo, abre, necesito verte… Queremos verte…_

-Váyanse.- murmuré en apenas un susurro.- Nada importa.

-_Hijo.-_ intervino papá.- _Debes… debes ser fuerte, por favor… por ti… por nosotros… por ella._

Cada vez que la mencionaban, ya fuera para bien o para mal; no podía evitar sentir una opresión tan grande en mi pecho que el aire comenzaba a faltarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que moriría de dolor. Se fue tan joven… Ella que tenía tantos planes en su vida, ella que siempre anhelo y soñó despierta; ella que tenía tantas cosas por delante… Se fue, así en un suspiro.

.

.

_Flash Back._

_-Cuando terminé la universidad viajaré por todo el mundo y tú irás conmigo.- decía su cantarina voz._

_-Vamos Kaiko.- decía divertido.- Primero termina la secundara. Una vez que la termines, sigue con la preparatoria… Y después.- decía riendo por sus gestos.- Ya veremos._

_-¡Hermano!- decía haciendo pucheros.- Eres malvado conmigo. Pero aún así te quiero_

_-También te quiero mi péquela pluma azul.- decía abrazándole._

_Momentos como esos, eran los que amaban con mi hermana._

_Fin Flash Back._

_._

_._

Una vez más las lagrimas me nublaron la vista. Acostado en mi cama, no paraba de llorar, la pequeña fotografía que tenía de ella, sola estaba sobre mi mesita de noche. Así quería recordarla. Feliz, sonriente y vivaz. Su cabello azulino corto y rebelde, aquellos ojos idénticos al océano, su sonrisa blanca y sincera; su pequeño cuerpo esbelto y en pleno desarrollo. Y su característica forma de ser: Divertida, alegre, sincera, vivaz, comprometida… Decidida… Tierna… Única…

-¿Por qué Kaiko?- decía entre llantos tomando su fotografía.- ¿Por qué me has dejado?

Y de nuevo me sumía en la depresión.

Había olvidado lo que era ser feliz. Había olvidado el sentido de vivir, simplemente le había perdido el gusto que le tuve a la vida. Desde que ella murió nada era lógico y todo era llano y aburrido. Por más que mis padres trataron de llevarme al psicólogo, tratar de sacarme de mi depresión, no lo lograron; al menos como ellos querían. Solo habían logrado un pequeño pero mínimo cambio conmigo. Ya andaba por la casa. Mi mundo ya no era solo mi habitación; ahora era la casa completa.

-Hijo que bueno verte aquí con nosotros.- decía mi madre feliz.- Ven, ven, vamos a comer, este muy delgado…

Se tapo la boca instantáneamente. Sabía que, desde la muerte de mi hermana, no me alimentaba bien y algunas veces sobrevivía a base de agua y ayuno. Me sonrió con ternura y solo me dijo que me sentará. Obedecí. Me preparó mi comida favorita, y la sirvió con todo el cariño que ella podría darme. Aunque sus ojos se veían apagados y tristes, trataba de transmitirme el amor que me profesaba.

-Come, es tu platillo favorito…-decía con voz quebrada.

Solo miré el plato y lo comencé a picar. Al llevarme el primer bocado y degustarlo, no me supo igual de delicioso a como lo era antes. Miré a mi mamá cansado y disculpándome; ella solo sonrió con tristeza y asintió. Retiró el plato y se sentó frente a mí. Estuvimos así por un largo momento hasta que no pude más y me solté a llorar.

Si, había llorado mucho, que pensé que los ojos se me secarían y no tendría más lagrimas, pero el recordarla sentada en la mesa de la cocina en espera de su comida; escucharla gritar que tenía hambre, recordarla sentada ahí comiendo galletas mientras hacía tareas… Era mucho para mí. Mi madre se levanto y me abrazo.

-Ya… Yuuma…-decía ahora llorando.- Sé que te duele…

-¿Por qué mamá?- le pregunté por primera vez. Ella se quedo callada.- ¿Por qué ella?

-No lo sé.- respondió casi sin voz.- No lo sé…

-Era tan buena… tan linda…. ¡No le hacía daño a nadie!- dije llorando más fuerte.

-Hijo…cálmate.- A ella no le gustaría verte así…

-Ella ya no está aquí…

-Lo sé…

Levanto mi barbilla y me miro a los ojos. Aquella mujer de ojos castaños tras unas gafas, cabello negro y facciones finas; era tan dulce y buena conmigo, que no la merecía como madre. Sabía que no me había dado la vida; pero me había criado como a un hijo de sus propias entrañas. Y le daba las gracias por eso.

-Yuuma…-dijo mirándome intensamente con lagrimas en las mejillas.- Puede que… Kaiko, ya no esté con nosotros… Pero siempre estará aquí.- posó su mano en mi pecho.- Hasta que tu decidas dejarla ir.

-¿Y si me niego?- pregunté cuál niño chiquito tiene miedo de los fantasmas.

-Seguirá contigo...- respondió tratando de ser fuerte.- Pero… Hasta cierto punto sabes que te hará daño su recuerdo, si sigues así…

-Lo sé.- la abracé.- es solo que… Me niego a creerlo.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé; pero tienes que aceptarlo. Es difícil, pero ella no hubiera querido que detuvieras tu vida, que dejaras de vivirla y te lamentaras el resto de ella.

Sabía que tenía razón; pero era tan difícil aceptar que aquella niña de bellos ojos azules se había ido de este mundo, era difícil aceptar que en un suspiro su vida termino y que jamás podrá realizar aquellos sueños que tenía en mente.

.

.

_Flash Back._

_-Cuando sea prospera, tenga un empleo estable y mucho dinero; haré una casa hogar para animales._

_-¿A si?- preguntaba sentado en mi cama.- ¿Y eso porque?_

_-Porque…-se sentó a mi lado y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.- Les quiero dar el amor y la felicidad que mamá nos ha dado._

_-¿Y eso que?- pregunté serio._

_-Ella nos adopto sabiendo que no éramos sus hijos. Pero nos ama y nos trata como tales. Quiero que mis animales sientan el mismo afecto que yo ciento de mamá_

_-Eres muy noble.- dije palmeando su cabeza.- ¿Y como se llamará?_

_-"Kibou no Tsuki" (1)- dijo feliz._

_-Interesante.- le respondí.- Si necesitas ayuda; cuenta con la mía._

_-¿De verdad?- dijo levantándose de un brinco y mirándome con ojos brillosos.- ¡por eso te amo hermano!- y se abalanzó sobre mí._

_No pude evitar reírme de su reacción. Si ella me pedía eso, lo haría con gusto; cualquier petición se la cumpliría; porque ella es mi adoración._

_Fin Flash back._

.

.

.

.

.

-Han pasado ocho meses.- dije en voz baja.- Es difícil adaptarme de nuevo a la vida. Nuestros padres se han esforzado tanto en sacarme de esta depresión que… Realmente no sé si merece la pena que se preocupen tanto por mí….

… Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles; me había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad y a la tristeza que quede maravillado de nuevo con el mundo que se mostraba frente a mis ojos. Nuestros padres siempre estuvieron ahí conmigo apoyándome y dándome ánimos que poco a poco logré integrarme al mundo… Por fin termine la universidad. Ahora soy un reconocido pianista. Lo sé, nada que ver con lo que estudie en un pasado.- dije riendo ligeramente.- Pero en ese momento de depresión… En ese momento en el que creí que todo terminaría encontré mi profesión. Ahora me dedico a componer y tocar música, a transmitir mediante ella, lo que siento. También me ha ayudado mucho para superar tu perdida…

.

.

_Flash Back._

_-Yuuma; ¿Me vas a acompañar?- dijo entrando en mi habitación._

_-¿Sabes que hora es?- dije algo molesto._

_-Si, son las siete; pero tengo que irme al partido._

_-Deja el Vóley ball; mejor estudia artes._

_-¡Yuuma!- dijo moviéndome en la cama.- ¿Me llevarás o me voy sola?_

_-Kaiko.- le llamó mi madre desde la puerta.- Ayer tu hermano llegó tarde, tuvo exceso de tareas y trabajo, se acostó hace dos horas…_

_-Perdóname.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Fue una sensación extraña.- No lo sabía…_

_-¿Quieres que te lleve cariño?- pregunto mamá arreglándose el traje._

_-No mamá.- respondió ella.- Puedo irme sola, no es lejos._

_-¿Segura?- murmuré yo entre las sabanas._

_-Si, segura.- dijo divertida.- ¡nos vemos!_

_-Nos vemos.- respondimos al unisón mamá y yo._

_-Ya nos vamos tu padre y yo.- dijo mamá.- La comida…_

_-Ya sé, vayan con cuidado.- dije acomodándome._

_-Te quiero hijo.- dijo mamá dándome un beso en la frente. Después entró papá y de igual manera me dejo un beso en la frente.- Cuídate campeón._

_-Claro._

_Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido, cuando el tono de mi móvil me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Completamente molesto, tomé el móvil y lo miré; era una llamada de Kaiko. De mala manera le respondí._

_-¿Se te olvido algo?_

_-Si… Bueno, no.- respondió nerviosa. ¿Qué tenía?_

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunté sentándome en la cama._

_-Si… Es solo que…-guardo silencio y hablo.- Se me olvido decirles que los quiero mucho…_

_-Kaiko…_

_-Espera, quiero que sepan que los adoro mucho, son la mejor familia que eh tenido en toda mi vida._

_Comenzaba a asustarme esa niña. Era muy sentimental y romántica… Pero jamás hacía ese tipo de cosas._

_-¿Kaiko, estás bien?_

_-Si, Yuuma; te quiero, eres le mejor hermano que tengo… Igual, diles a papa y a mamá que los ador…_

_Después un fuerte sonido se escucho en el altavoz. Gritos, pedidas de auxilio se escucharon por doquier. Mi mente no sabía que sucedía y por lo mismo, no podía hablar._

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Una ambulancia por favor!- gritaba un hombre.- ¡llamen a emergencias!_

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente temeroso de lo que mi mente ya había imaginado._

_-¿Bueno? ¿Bueno?- llamó al otro lado de la línea un hombre._

_-S-S-i…- articule._

"_Por favor que no sea lo que yo pienso… por favor"_

_-¿Es pariente de una chica de cabellos azules?_

"_Mierda"_

_-S-Si…- reaccione.- ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?_

_-Ah tenido un accidente; un carro la arrolló y está muy mal… Ahora mismo la llevan a urgencias, del hospital central de Tokio._

_-Voy para allá.- respondí colgando, poniéndome una sudadera, tenis y corriendo rumbo al hospital._

_De camino al hospital, les llamé a mis padres. Ambos quedaron de verme en aquel lugar. Tomé el primer taxi que encontré y temblando le pedí que me llevará al hospital. En el viaje estuve dándole vueltas en mi cabeza una, y otra vez la conversación con ella. Se estaba despidiendo… Ella sentía que aquel accidente estaba cerca…_

"_¡Fuiste tan idiota! Debiste de acompañarla, ella seguiría… que tal si…"_

_Negué con la cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Al llegar no supe que cantidad de dinero le di al chofer, solo salí y corrí a urgencias. Ahí se encontraban mis padres. Ambos estaban ahí, mi padre siempre tratando de parecer frío y que podía manejar la situación apoyando a mi frágil y rota madre. Pero ambos estaban sufriendo. Demasiado. Al llegar, ella me abrazo._

_-¡Por dios, Yuuma!- dijo llorando_

_-Mamá…-fue lo único que pude decirle; papá me miró con pesar y salió un momento. Sabía que mi madre estaría bien conmigo. Necesitaba desahogarse a solas._

_Pasaron horas, horas, y luego llego el día siguiente. Los tres estábamos desvelados y al pendiente de cualquier movimiento. Salió una doctora y miro la tableta que traía consigo._

_-¿Familiares de la señorita Hiyama?- pregunto con voz fría._

_-¡Nosotros!- corrió mamá; papá y yo solo la seguimos en silencio._

_La doctora al ver nuestros estados físico y psíquicos; cambio completamente su semblante a uno de pesar y pena total._

_Ambos nos miramos comprendiendo quizás; lo que estaba por venir. Una vez los tres junto con la doctora, mamá nos tomo de la mano, esperanzada._

_-Lo siento mucho…- Anuncio la doctora.- hicimos lo que pudimos, pero la serie de golpes que recibió fue muy brutal…_

_Mamá se mordió los labios para no llorar. Papá tomo valor._

_-Qué ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto_

_-Tuvo una serie de fracturas por todo el cuerpo.- respondió.- Una contusión cerebral y derrames internos. Cuando la ingresamos, solo le quedaban pocas horas de vida. Tratamos de salvarla, pero sus heridas eran graves e irreversibles. Lo siento._

_Fue ahí cuando mamá se derrumbo; gritó y lloró como jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Papá lloro por primera vez en público, y yo… Solo quedé en shock. Si nosotros no la hubiéramos mandado sola…_

_._

_._

_._

_El funeral fue deplorable. La mayoría de su escuela asistió, era una chica sumamente popular y conocida, amada por muchos odiada por casi nadie. Sus profesores, amigos, compañeros estuvieron presentes. Familiares y amigos de la familia. Todos estuvieron ahí para despedirla._

_Mamá estaba completamente destrozada y papá trataba de ser su pilar. Yo solo me limitaba a llorar en silencio. Ignorando por completo, el apoyo de mis padres, de mis amigos, de mi pareja y del mundo. Cuando la iban a enterrar, me acerqué al ataúd y sobre él dejé una pluma azul._

_-Adiós… Mi pequeña Pluma Azul.- susurré._

_Me alejé y observe como esté entraba lentamente en el suelo, para jamás salir de ahí. Mientras, en mi mente me culpaba por mi irresponsabilidad._

_Fin Flash Back._

_._

_._

El viento sopló ligeramente sobre mi rostro, despeinando mis cabellos rebeldes. Mis ojos violetas se comenzaban a llenar de algunas lágrimas saladas, en señal de que quería abrazarla de nuevo. El clima ese día era extrañamente cálido, como sí ella estuviera acompañándome todo el día. Me limpie con el torso de mi mano y fijé de nuevo mi mirada en la lapida de ella.

"_**Kaiko Hiyama**_

_**1993-2006**_

_**Amada Hija, hermana, amiga y compañera.**_

_**Tu alegría, sinceridad y amor permanecerá con nosotros, por el resto de nuestros días.**_

_**Donde quiera que estés. Te amamos."**_

Suspiré. Mejor epitafio no pudo haber tenido. Tomé el ramo de tulipanes morados y los coloqué frente a la lapida gris de mármol. Me quede ahí por un momento más. Le seguí contando sombre mi vida, de cómo fueron aquellos tiempos sin ella y de cómo me negaba a superar su muerte.

-Nunca te visité después de ese día porque… No estaba listo.- confesé.- Pero ahora, estoy mejor y sé que podré vivir con tu ausencia. No lo niego, extraño tu risa, tus palabras de aliento y tus preguntas inocentes.- sonreí.- Pero sé que eso jamás regresará y lo tendré guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Me puse de pie, y la miré por última vez.

-Quiero que sepas, que realizaré todos tus sueños pendientes. Espero que donde quiera que estés, observes como los realizó en honor a ti. Adiós… Mi pequeña pluma azul; adiós amiga mía; adiós hermana… Adiós Kaiko.

Camine lentamente de regreso a la ciudad. Era momento de que dejará el pasado y aprendiera vivir con él y disfrutara de mi presente. Sabía de antemano que tenía que hacer. Sonreí con nostalgia. Miré el cielo y suspiré.

-Gracias por prestármela por un tiempo.- hablé al cielo.

Una brisa cálida de viento me envolvió.

Sonreí ante la respuesta silenciosa.

* * *

><p>(1): Significa Luna de la esperanza.<p>

(2) La mujer que describo como la madre de Yuuma y Kaiko, es el alter ego de Kiyoteru; por eso su apellido Hiyama :D

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_¿Qué les parece? Demasiado drama para mi gusto; pero ¡oh! Amo el drama *-* Meinspiré en una canción del Yuuma, maldito canta genial y me llegó :')_

_¿review? ¡tu opinión es importante!_

_¡Por cierto! quiero desearle un Feliz cumpleaños a mi Amiga Natzu! ¡Happy Birthday! Niñaa~ te adoro (:_

_Ya me vooy, mi los quiere y si no dejan review, ya no escribiré más T-T ok, no es mi pasión xD_

_¡nos leemos!_

_Matta Nee~_

_Andyy'_


End file.
